sorrow of love
by SevyStorm
Summary: Au modern CielxSebastian. Ciel has a harsh past because of his parents death. Soon after they died he moved in with his aunt. Sadly she doesn't have enough money to support them both. At that time Ciel meets Sebastian, and Sebastian turns his life around.
1. Fake smiles

Ch.1 Fake smiles

The soft glow from the laptop screen filled the dark room with shadows that lurked upon every corner. The boy blinked twice as the soft ringing buzz tempted him to sleep after the many hours of work. The sleep deprived Ciel blinked one last time before his eyes refused to open back up again. He rested his head on the desk as he was gently lolled asleep.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

"Ciel, we love you" His mother's words echoed throughout the darkness. "Mother" ciel whispered under his breath. "Where are you?" Ciel called out to the darkness.

"Ciel, we will always love you." His mother's voice echoed once again but it came from the opposite direction.

Ciel turned to face the voice, but instead he was greeted by grayish fluff falling from the dark sky. Ciel's eyes widened as he realized what was in front of him. Snow?…..no, it was ash. His eyes dropped down to his feet where he saw his bare feet on what looked like grass. That's when he started to hear a crackling sound, and then a warm glow raised up and showed that he was wearing a pair of pajama's with little bears on them.

Everything was so familiar. It can't be…. Ciel looked up to see what was in front of him. It was just as he expected….Fire. His throat tightened up when he noticed what was on fire. It was his house. The one he grew up in. The one where all of his childhood memories lay, and the one that his parents died in. Now, it was happening all over again.

"NO!" Ciel yelled out. "NOT AGAIN!" he started to choke on his sobs. "Please…I don't want to see them die again."

Ciel fell to the ground as his eyes became a blur. He wasn't crying. He had no intent to cry, because he promised to never cry again. Never.

Soon enough it changed. He was no longer at the scene of the fire. Instead he was looking at someone. It was a man, who had black hair and milky white skin. The person reached out his hand to Ciel, and it looked like his mouth worded something, but he couldn't make out what he was saying.

"Who are you?" Ciel asked while trying to concentrate on his face, but no matter how hard he tried all of it was a blur.

The man only tilted his head and smiled.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Ciel awoke abruptly and leaned back into his chair. His heart beat was beating as fast as it could. It was as if it was a clock ticking away. He looked down to his hands. They were shaking. He raised his shaking hand and touched his forehead. It was damp from cold sweat.

Ciel took in a couple of deep breaths while trying to clear his memory of his dream he just had. He closed his eyes and held them there for a second. Then he finally opened them to look at the laptop screen. On the top is said his name and date. Ciel Phantomhive 12-5-11.

He took his slightly shaking hand and clicked on the save button on the top left of the program. He had no need to proof read his history assignment, since he already knew he did a good enough job on it. He then quit out of the program and shut off the laptop leaving his room in complete darkness. Ciel sighed and hopped put of his chair and made his way to his bed. Not long after he got comfortable he drifted back to sleep, but this time he didn't have any dreams.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

In the morning Ciel awoke from his alarm clock that couldn't decide between the radio stations that were available. He quickly got out of his small bed and turned off his alarm clock and got dressed in the few clothes he had.

He went downstairs and went into the kitchen and made himself a small bowl of cereal. As he sat down to eat he noticed the small note that was on the table. Ciel picked it up and read it.

"Ciel, I'll most likely be coming home late again tonight. If you need food I have a Five dollar bill in my room for tonight.

Love, Red"

"Red." Ciel thought to himself. "The name everyone called her."

Ciel understood that she was already working hard, but lately he's been worried she's been working too hard.

After Ciel finished up his breakfast he put on his back pack and tied on his shoes, then he left the house after locking it.

The cold gave Ciel spine shivers as he started to walk out on the frosted grass. Soon he'll have to find a jacket of some sort, especially since winter was coming nearer and nearer within each day.

After 15 minutes of walking he finally arrived at his middle school. As he was walking to his 8th grade hallway Alois ran up to him with his giddy smile of his.

"Heyy cieeel, how are you?"Alois said excitedly.

Ciel glared at Alois. Out of all of the people at this school he had to be friends with him. "Cold." Ciel replied sharply.

"Of course you're going to be cold. All you wear is a thin sweatshirt over your shirt, if you want I have a jacket you can use! But I'm warning you now. There's a bunch of purple butterflies on the design."

Ciel looked at him as if he was crazy, that is, if he wasn't already crazy. "I think I'm fine for now Alois. I don't need your….stuff"

Ciel walked over to his unlocked locker while Alois hovered over his shoulder. "0-5-0….got it!" Ciel gave another sharp look at Alois. "If you start invading my locker your going to regret it, Alois." But before Ciel could do anything Alois was already walking away.

"What was that Ciel? I couldn't hear you." Alois said while turning around and sticking out his tongue.

Ciel sighed. "Today is going to be a long day."

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

As the bell rung signifying that school was over, Ciel walked out of the classroom and walked to his locker. He grabbed his almost empty back pack and walked out of the school. Luckily, he almost never had to do homework because he finished it during the school day, and because he never needed to do his homework he read to pass time. That's when he was reminded that today he had to return the books in his backpack to the town's library.

To Ciel, the books at the school are to boring, so he read the books at the public library.

As Ciel walked outside a gust of wind came blowing in his direction. The cold air drifted into his clothes causing goosebumps to rise and prickle against his shirt. At that moment Ciel thought about Alois's offer, but was quickly reminded that it's most likely a girls jacket.

As he kept on walking he almost reached the library, but he quickly stopped when he looked up at the sky. It was snowing. It wasn't just any type of snow. It was the big fat snowflakes that never melted away when it touched the ground. Now he'll REALLY need a jacket for this winter.

Ciel quickened up his pace and began to walk again to the library. As he opened the doors to go inside he was warmly greeted by the heat. Some people at nearby tables looked at Ciel angerly because he let in the cold. Honestly, if they didn't like it they could just move. As he made his way to the library assistant desk the girl behind the counter smiled at Ciel.

"It's nice to know that people your age still come to this library." The girl said after taking Ciel's books.

"I just do it to pass time." Ciel said while fakely smiling. He then walked away to find a book to read.

"Fake smiles." Ciel thought to himself. "One thing I'm best at. Who knows when was the last time I truly smiled." He walked over to the fiction section and randomly picked up a book and walked over to the tables that were next to the windows. As he glanced outside he saw that the snow was getting heavier and starting to build up on the ground.

He sat down and started to read. It wasn't an interesting book, but anything will do as long as it makes time go by.

After time, he was already a quarter done with the book. The book hasn't caught his interest yet, so he was going to put it back. Just as he glanced up he saw the man that was in the table in front of him stand up and put away his papers then walk away. The tall man with black hair was oblivious to the fact that he forgot his notebook on the table.

Ciel stood up and was about to say something to him, but that means he would disrupt the other people reading. He walked over to the notebook and opened it up to find a name. On the top of the inside cover it said. "Sebastian Michaelis ... college notes"

"So, he goes to college?" Ciel thought to himself. Ciel walked over to the window to see if the man went outside. A few seconds later the man walked out of the building and was heading to the parking lot.

"Fast walker." He thought to himself.

Ciel then took his bag and quickly ran down the steps of the library and out the door to catch up with the man. It was now dark and the thick snow started to became a nuisance especially while Ciel ran. The man unlocked his car door and was about to get in, but stopped and looked over at the running boy.

"E-excuse me!" Ciel said while slowing down his pace to catch his breath. Luckily he grabbed the man's attention so he didn't need to run the rest of the way. As he walked up to the man Ciel stopped to catch his breath. "Yes?" The man said smoothly.

"You…forgot…this." Ciel said while huffing and grasping his knees. He seriously needed to get more exercise. Ciel then looked up to the man and handed him the notebook.

"Oh, ...I...Thank you. I didn't realize I left the notebook there. Thank you for returning it." The man said happily. Ciel's teeth started to chatter from the cold. How long was he reading? The snow was already ankle deep.

"N-no p-problem." Ciel said while warming his arms with his hand.

"Well, you better hurry up and go back inside before you freeze to death." The man said concernedly, but didn't appear to be concerned.

"T-there's n-no need. I already h-have everything with me, and I was just about to leave a-anyway." Ciel stuttered while rubbing his hands together to make friction with his hands.

"Didn't you leave your coat in the library?" The man answered quickly, almost as if he was trying to make the conversation end.

"There was something about him." Ciel thought. "Something familiar about him….." Ciel quickly pushed away his thoughts and replied to the man. "No…I don't have a c-coat. A-anyway…I-I'll just be l-leaving now." Ciel smiled another of his "fake smiles" and started to walk away from the man and on to the sidewalk.

Ciel crossed the street and started to make his way home. As he was walking, a car pulled up next to him and the window rolled down showing the man he returned the notebook to.

"Hey, why don't I drive you home. It's the least I can do." The man said from the car.

Ciel thought about the offer. A warm car…WARM car. How can he pass on an offer like that? Ciel walked up to the car and opened the passenger door. "Thanks." He said while sitting down and closing the door.

In a time like this, maybe he can make an exception for "stranger danger".

"No problem, you really did help me. I have a test tomorrow for college, and without these notes I'm going to be in trouble….I'm Sebastian by the way." Ciel nodded and replied. "I'm Ciel..."

Sebastian turned up the heat knob and heat blasted out of the vents. Nothing has ever felt better. "Just tell me where you live and I'll take you there." He said after adjusting the heat to his liking.

Ciel buckled on the seatbelt and answered Sebastian "I live on Excalibur road."

Sebastian face was a little shocked. "Excalibur….Isn't that all the way across town? If I wasn't driving you home you would have gotten a cold. Maybe even hypothermia."

Ciel chose not to answer and looked away. Honestly, he was use to the cold, but his shaking body begged to differ

Sebastian changed the stick from park to drive and started to drive.

The car ride was silent most of the way, but if it wasn't for the loud rattling car the energy would be ten times as awkward. He wanted to say something, but didn't know what. Ciel glanced at Sebastian from the corner of his eye. Something about him was so familiar... Ciel decided to break the silence.

"Have we met before? …you seem very familiar." Ciel said while he fiddled with his bag to prevent eye contact.

"I can't say we have, but if you come to the library often there's a chance you might have seen me. I study there a lot. "

Ciel nodded. "Yeah, that's probably it."

Within time Sebastian stopped the car and stopped at the designated house.

"Thank you for the ride." Ciel said while unbuckling the seatbelt.

Sebastian smiled slightly. "Yeah…listen. You said you didn't have a jacket. If you want you can keep mine. I have others I should be able to wear."

Sebastian then unbuckled and took off the jacket while empting out the contents. "Here." He said while giving it to Ciel. "Once you get a new one you can give it back. At the moment I work at a bookstore downtown, so if you need to return it I'll be there."

Ciel gladly took the jacket, and noticed it was a dark blue that was almost black. It was also soft and had fuzzy hood.

"Thank you." Mumbled Ciel. He then opened the door and stepped out. Once he started to walk up to his houses he heard the car drive away.

Ciel took out his key from his bag and unlocked the front door. As he walked inside he dusted off the snow on his shoes and quickly ran up the stairs. Slamming open his door; he threw his bag and new jacket down on the floor and flopped on his bed.

"Maybe today wasn't as bad as he thought it was."

He glanced at the lifeless room, but focused at the jacket. Finally he snatched it up and took a better look at it. It was big, but it looked warm, and…it smelled good. He brought the jacket closer to his face and smelled it again. "I wonder what laundry detergent he uses." Ciel thought. He then yawned and got up from the bed to brush his teeth. After doing so, he turned off the lights and crawled into his small beds and snuggled up with the jacket.

It was comfortable! No, it was beyond comfortable!

Ciel huddled and grasped his pillow. Soon after, he fell asleep with the jacket wrapped around him.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

_creeeeek_

Ciel's fluttered open. Was his aunt back home? He sat up and looked at the time. It was 1am. Then he heard something from the hall. Crying? He held his breath and listened again. A nearby door opened and a few sniffles came with it.

Ciel crept out of the bed and pushed opened the door to see what was wrong. "Aunt Red?" Ciel whispered in the hallway. His aunt walked out of her room. "C-Ciel!" she said while her voice cracked. "You should go back to bed. You have school in the morning remember?" Her head hung low as if she was afraid to show him her face.

"Were you crying?" Ciel asked.

Her mouthed quivered as he said that, soon enough tears streamed down her face. "I'm sorry, Ciel…." She sobbed. She knelt down to Ciel and started to hug him. "What's wrong?" He asked while putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Today….I was fired." Aunt Red said. After a few seconds she went on. "And, we're already filed for foreclosure…"

Ciel's eyes widened. He knew they were poor, but not THAT poor.

"I thought that maybe if I stayed overtime for work I'd get more money, and then perhaps I could fix the mess I made. I guess I was wrong, instead my boss called me in his office to tell me I was not needed anymore." His aunt exhaled and took a deep breath.

Ciel stayed silent.

"Anytime this month….they're going to foreclose the house." She said while tightening her grip around Ciel.

"Just go back to bed. I'll try to figure this out. Ok?"

Ciel nodded his head and she released him from her grasp. As he started to walk back to his room Aunt Red murmured something under her breath. "I make a horrible parent."

The boy just stood by his bed and let everything seep in. Then an idea struck him. "Tomorrow...I'll find a job. Once he makes money he can finally help his aunt. "

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Ciel lay awake watching his alarm clock, waiting for it to turn 6:59 to 7:00.

6:59...

.

.

.

7:00.

A static filled radio station started to play. Ciel arose from his bed and turned off his clock and started his morning routine. As he walked downstairs he was greeted by his aunt that was sitting at the table looking at a newspaper.

"Good morning." Aunt Red breathed out sleepily as she lifted a newspaper to her face. As he walked around her he could see the face she hid. Her eyes looked sad and she had dark circles. It was as if she didn't get a wink of sleep.

"Good morning." Ciel replied as he walked over to a cabinet and took out a box of Cheerios. He glanced her way and frowned.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going job hunting today, and I wanted to get an early start. I can drive you to school if you want." She said while smiling at Ciel, but the smile wasn't real. It was saddening to see her in this state.

Ciel replied while getting out the milk.

"There's no need, I can just walk since it'll save you time and gas ."

After pouring it he sat down next to his aunt and started to eat.

"….good idea." She said while circling a job with a marker.

After he finished his cereal he walked over to the sink and washed and put it away. "I'll be leaving now." He spoke, but got no response. He then walked out the door with no questioning about how he got his jacket.


	2. Hope

Hope?

After a few struggling tugs Ciel's locker flew open. The corners were dented from the past owners, which caused it to open awkwardly. Honestly, how much would it cost them to keep their locker organized?

He put his back pack on the hook and started to take off his jacket. That's when the hairs on the back of his neck started to rise. Alois was close….he could feel it.

Ciel cautiously turned his head to look behind him. Sure enough Alois was there looking at him with a goofy grin on his face.

"Ciel, since when did you get a jacket?" He started to stroke his hands up and down Ciel's arm. "It's really soft! And long! It's…making me hot." A few people walking down the hallway stared at them. "Alois, stop it. You're making a scene."

Alois grinned. "Then let them watch." He then started stroking his hands harder.

Ciel quickly pulled his arm away. "Idiot." He said while taking the jacket off and putting it in his locker. The blonde started to lean on the locker next to Ciel. "Seriously, when did you get a jacket? I thought you were poor?"

Ciel took his supplies and slammed the locker shut. He then walked pass Alois and mumbled. "We are poor…"

Like a puppy Alois followed him into their advisory. "So, tell me how you got the jacket." Alois strut to the seat next to Ciel's and sat down and patted the seat next to him. Ciel sighed and sat down. "I was given it."

"No duh," Alois commented. "I meant WHO gave the jacket to you."

Ciel rolled his eyes. "A guy named Sebastian. I met him at the library and he gave me a ride home."

"tsk tsk tsk. Ciel." Alois said while waving his index finger side to side. "You know you're not supposed to take rides from strangers. Sadly, the candy is always a lie."

Alois then started to ask more questions about Sebastian. Ciel didn't want to answer his dumb questions, so he went and grabbed a nearby book and pretended to read it until Alois walked away.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

After surviving another day of school Ciel walked outside into the harsh cold, but gladly stayed warm beneath the oversized coat . Besides the warmth of the jacket, he liked the smell of it. It wasn't a smell that came with it, it was a smell that was given to it…by Sebastian. Was it weird to think that?

Ciel already knew his aunt would be gone when he got home, so earlier on this day he thought of all the stores he could get a job from. The only problem was that he couldn't think of anywhere to go.

He started to walk in a random direction and think about all the possible jobs, and that's when it hit him. The bookstore downtown…. He could go and see if it had any job offerings for him. Who knows, maybe they'll accept a 13 year old as a worker. His birthday is coming up soon, so that might also help him.

Luckily, he was use to walking long distances, so walking to the downtown area would be easy.

Ciel trudged through the snow and set his course...downtown.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Finding a bookstore downtown in his town is as broad as finding a cat when you're blind. Finding a bookstore without a name is a pretty big problem.

As he passed each building Ciel examined the intricate designs of the sturdy brick that was surrounding him on each side of the road. He's never had to walk downtown since he moved here with his aunt, so he's never gotten a good look at the buildings.

Obviously besides looking at the buildings, he was looking at the stores . So far he already passed an antique store, a small restaurant, a parlor, and a used clothes store. And from what he could tell, most of the stores sell random junk no one wants.

Ciel turned a corner, and that's when his eyes met with a sign that read, "Tattered cover".

"Tattered cover…" he mumbled to himself. This was his best chance.

Ciel walked up to the window and peered inside. There were shelves with book on each wall. He praised himself for finding the bookstore so quickly while walking over to the door and going inside. As the door opened a bell rung and a man with a large hat and long silver hair greeted him. "Welcome." He said while smiling like a mad man at a register. "...Interesting." Ciel thought to himself. Along with the black hat he had a black robe that draped down to the floor...black nails,black pants and black shoes. Ciel could probably guess his favorite color without a second glance.

"Hello." Ciel greeted back while looking around at the random knick-knacks that filled the place. Some of the knick-knacks included small plastic skeletons, keys, vases scattered all over the place with random things in them, and other unidentified things with a creepy look to them.

"This couldn't be the right place. Although this place has books and is obviously a bookstore the chances of another store to be downtown is very high."

Out from a side door near the counter, a man holding a box of books walked out..."Sebastian."

Sebastian turned his head and greeted Ciel with a smile. "Oh, you came. Ciel, right?"

Ciel nodded his head and glanced at the strange man. "I…uh… wanted to see if you were offering any part time jobs?" Sebastian walked up to a near by shelf and started to put away some books.

The man at the counter grinned. "We can always use more help. You can join…with a price of course."

Ciel was taken back from his words. Aren't people supposed to work to get paid? Not pay to work?

"What do you mean?" Ciel finally asked.

The man chuckled. "Tell me a joke, and you'll get the job."

Ciel's eyes widened. "That's all? No paper work? No signatures? Just a joke?" Ciel looked at Sebastian to see if the man was serious. Sebastian just glanced back at Ciel and went back to putting away the books.

Nice….Ciel thought. He looked back at the man who was waiting for him to say something. "I-uh…don't know any jokes." Ciel mumbled.

"Nothing?" The man questioned. "Anything will do." He added in.

Ciel started to think. He honestly didn't know any good jokes. If he was to actually listen to Alois he would probably know lots of jokes. Sadly this isn't the case. Ciel sighed, he'll have to resort to the dumbest joke ever.

"Why did the chicken cross the road?"

"Why?" the man responded with a straight face.

"To get to the other side." Ciel responded

"…..pfft." The man started to burst out laughing. "OH GOSH...I-I can't believe you just used that joke!"

"I'm sorry." Ciel analogized . "I didn't know any other jokes."

The man finally calmed down. "That's why it's so hilarious! No one had ever said that joke to me because everyone knows it's so old." He then smiled. "You passed. You can work here."

"I don't need to do any paperwork?" Ciel asked. The man shook his head "Nope, all you have to do is get here around 4:00 and stay until 6:00. You'll get paid about...hmmm...how about 2 dollars an hour since you're only part time, and a kid. Oh, and we only work Moday-Friday." Ciel nodded "If you want you can start today." The man said. "You can call me the Undertaker."

Ciel nodded and glanced over at Sebastian.

He was dusting off his hands after putting a book on a cart. Ciel got a small glance from him and then a smile. "Congratulations...not many people get the job."

"Thanks." Ciel replied.

"If you come with me I can show you what you'll do."

He did as he said and followed Sebastian into a back room to the right of the cash register. The room was just like a break room with paper, files, cabinets, and of course books.

"So, do you like your jacket?" Sebastian asked in the secure walls of the room. "Yeah, it's really warm and soft." Ciel answered as something heavy rested on his heart. There it was again, that familiar feeling he got when he sees Sebastian. "You can set your things on the chair over here." Sebastian said.

"Ok." He mumbled under his breath. Something stopped him from talking right. He slid off the backpack and jacket and set it down on a metal padded chair on the wall to the right of him. While doing so Sebastian started to describe the job.

"This job is really simple. The Undertaker has the hardest part, so we have it easy. All we have to do is put away books people send us, and occasionally run the cash register. You'll easily get the job done, so if you get done early you can practically do anything you'd like.

"Ok." Ciel said. This job truly is simple.

"If you'd like you can join me. I'm putting away some books we were given this morning from this couple." Sebastian picked up a box and handed it to Ciel.

"Alright."

Sebastian took a small box of his own and walked out into the store. The place was truly unique. It had all kinds of books and genres, and the Undertaker seemed to add on to the effect. It seemed like nothing about the store was normal, but even if it wasn't normal it had a soothing atmosphere.

"What grade are you in?" Sebastian asked as Ciel followed him to a corner where the "Fantasy" section was.

"8th grade."

Sebastian nodded and put a book in its proper place. Ciel did the same with the others but one book slipped out from his hands and was falling to the floor.

"Ah." Ciel gasped, but Sebastian had cat like reflexes and caught it in time. Very nice considering he had a box in his other hand.

Sebastian smiled while reaching out behind Ciel to put the book in it's proper place. While Sebastian leaned in his chest came close to Ciel's face. A few more inches and they'd be touching.

Ciel tried not to feel bothered by the closeness, but it was hard when he has such a nice odor. He glanced up at Sebastian while the man looked down at him.

"That was a close one. Careful now."

Ciel nodded dumbfoundedly while admiring his soft pale skin and pearly eyes. He wouldn't have had noticed them if he wasn't so... close.

That's when it hit him. He knew where he's seen him before.

"Sebastian…I know…I know why you're so familiar." Ciel felt an emptiness start to form inside of him when he remembered the burning house.

Sebastian backed away with a quizzical expression. "Y-you do?"

Ciel shifted his eyes away. "Yeah, from a dream. You were there, and- well, you were saying something. It was muffled so I didn't understand what you said."

"Perhaps it's fate"

Ciel looked Sebastian in the eye. "What?"

Sebastian laughed under his breath. "Well, we've never met but you had a dream about me. Then we finally meet because you were returning my notebook. Then you started working here, so who knows. Maybe we we're destined to meet."

Ciel thought about his words. "Destined…"

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

It was now dark and a couple of minutes past closing time. The sign on the door now read closed, and all books were in their correct spot. All day there wasn't a costumer.

Ciel got his bag from the back room and put on his coat. Meanwhile the Undertaker was getting his stuff together near the cash register. Sebastian walked into the room and smiled at Ciel. In the few hours they had together they were able to have a few conversations together, although they mainly consisted of the store and the Undertaker, but he didn't find out anything per say about Sebastian.

"Do you need a ride?" The man offered while picking up his bag. "It's getting late." He added in.

"Sure, if that's ok" Ciel said.

"Of course. I'd feel guilty if I didn't." Sebastian replied. He slung the back pack over his shoulder and walked out of the room with Ciel behind him.

"Bye Ciel." The undertaker giggled .

"Yeah, bye." Ciel wimply waved as he walked out the door.

They crossed the snowy street and made their way to Sebastian's car on the other side. The street light made the snow and car glow a distant yellow color.

Ciel looked over at Sebastian as a gust of wind blew in their direction. Sebastian cringed making him feel bad about using his jacket.

Sebastian unlocked both doors and got in. Ciel walked to the other side and did the same, but he quickly shut the door so the snow wouldn't get in.

One thing anyone would noticed about Sebastian's car was that it definitely wasn't fancy, but at the same time it wasn't run down. It looked like a used car that was more then likely handed down to him from his parents.

The car lights blinked on as Sebastian started the engine.

"Do you remember how to get to my house?" Ciel asked while fastening his seatbelt. He held his back pack between his feet and looked up at Sebastian.

"Yeah, I think I remember how to get there." Sebastian replied while rubbing his cold hands. He then backed out of the space while looking behind him. The car seemed to be stuck in the snow, but after another attempt it freed itself.

As Sebastian started to drive down the street he heard a rustle of fabric which was Ciel shifting in his seat. He looked at his passenger only to see him looking out the window watching the falling snow. Everything about Ciel was interesting. He looked so young and petit, yet he seemed to be very mature and kind. Although he still wonders about him. Does his family have insufficient funds? Why else would he get a part time job and not have jacket? Who was he REALLY? So much of him is hidden away from him, and that only makes him want to find out more.

Ciel turned his head and looked at Sebastian. "Is something wrong?"

How long was he looking at him? Right now they were at a stop sign, but Sebastian was to busy looking at Ciel. "N-no. I was just looking for traffic." Sebastian quickly objected, but Ciel knew better then that. There hasn't been any upcoming traffic for about a minute.

That's when the atmosphere got awkward. It was silent for the rest of the way except for distant noise of the car.

Once they arrived at the correct address Ciel unbuckled the seatbelt and thanked Sebastian for the ride. Sebastian watched as he got out of the car and walked up to his house. Soon enough he disappeared through the door.

Sebastian then drove off and made his way to his apartment.


	3. Mistaken

Mistaken

The alarm woke Ciel up with a jolt, and he carefully open his eyes while they adjusted to the sun lit room. A second later they were shut tightly again. He didn't want to get up. He just wanted to sleep the day away, but he had to. He had school, and of course, a job. Thank god it was Friday.

He hopped out bed and slapped his alarm. The room fell silent, causing his mind to wander as he started picking out his clothes for the day. He didn't try to, but his kept thinking about the store and…. Sebastian. Something about that man drew him in, which is odd because NO one has been like that. Especially no man…Yes he gave a second glance once or twice to an attractive lady, but soon after he would forget about her.

To think….it's only been two days since he's been working with Sebastian.

Although it's nice having a job, it's weird being driven home everyday by him. And awkward. For all he know Sebastian could be some serial killer who plans to murder Ciel and hopelessly hide his body in a ditch in the middle of no where.

Ciel smirked. At least it would cause fewer problems for his aunt. She'd be able to use her money on herself more, and getting food wouldn't mean working extra hours.

With the clothes in his hands he made his way to the bathroom to take a quick shower. Flicking on the light and setting the clothes in his sink, he turned the uneven shower knob to "H". As the water hit the tub he looked into the mirror and peered at his uneven hair. He started to unbutton his gown one button at a time revealing his pale chest. The shirt gently slid off his shoulders and fell to the ground. He then continued and slid off his pants and boxers leaving him naked.

Ciel stopped and stared at the mirror. He looked up and down his petite body and couldn't help but wonder. Was it normal? He was always small, bony, and pale. Infact, he's one of the smallest in his grade causing him to usually be mistaken for a 6th grader even though he's in the 8th grade.

Ciel sighed and walked into the now hot shower. Just as always, he let the water run down his face as he just stood there. This was one of the only things that helped calm him and forget all of his troubles. Forget his grief, sadness and….loneliness. He hated to say it, but it was true. He was lonely. After his parents died he had no one but his aunt to go to. Even then she was already to busy and stressed to properly pay attention to him. It's been a way in his life, that it's almost his second nature to be alone.

Ciel closed his eyes and curled up in a ball letting the water bounce off is skin.

After his shower he changed and quickly made a bowl of bland cereal. It was just like any other day for him. Eating the same breakfast alone in a cold house. Aunt Red was asleep, which is something she deserves because she has been spending day and night looking for a job.

After finishing his cereal he gathered his things and left for school.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

"Hey Ciel!" Alois cheered while sitting next to him at the lunch table.

Ciel glared at him. "Why do you have to be so loud?"

Alois leaned in close to the other boy. "Oh, I can be much louder" Alois smirked and seductively licked his lips while he backed away.

Ciel rolled his eyes and mumbled something similar to "little sex freak"

"Anyway, I think you should come over to my house for a slumber party!"

"I can't." Ciel coldly replied.

Alois pouted while poking the food on his trey.

"Why not?"

Ciel sighed. "I'm busy."

Alois looked up at the boy. "But it's Friday."

"I'm busy, ok?" Ciel practically yelled out.

Alois grinned. "Doing what? Touching yourself?"

Ciel slammed his hands on the table making people look back at him.

"Don't say such absurd things! I'd never do that!" Instantly the thought of Sebastian popped in his head making a rush of heat fill Ciel's cheeks. He quickly sat in his seat and looked down.

"Ciel, you're blushing." Giggled Alois.

"No, I'm not." Ciel grumbled while he hid his face with his hands.

More giggles came from Alois "So, tell me. What do you think of when you jerk off? Me? Perhaps that one guy you met. Or.." In a disgusted tone Alois added in "Girls."

"Like hell I'd be attracted to you." Ciel harshly replied.

"Then tell me Ciel. Who DO you like?" Asked Alois

"No one…"

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... The doors to the Tattered Cover opened and in came a rosy cheeked Ciel walked in.

"Why hello, again." The undertaker grinned.

"Hi." The boy replied coldly while dusting off his snow covered jacket. After a few days of working here he's already gotten a hang of what he needs to do, so he went straight to the back room to put away his coat and bag.

When he went in there he found Sebastian sitting at a desk filling forms. Sebastian looked up and smiled. "Hey."

Ciel returned the greeting and set his stuff out of the way.

"There really isn't anything at the moment that you can do, so you can do whatever you want." Sebastian sighed. "Maybe take advantage of the books while your at it."

"That's ok." Ciel said. With his offer in mind he walked out to the shelves and looked for something interesting to read. That's when he spotted a small book. He picked it up and read the title. "Company of Wolves"

"That's a good one." The Undertaker said from the counter. "But someone so young wouldn't understand it."

Feeling underestimated Ciel accepted the challenge of reading the book.

"I think I can handle it." He sneered as the undertaker giggled "Suit yourself."

Ciel entered the backroom again and sat in a chair near Sebastian and proceeded to read.

Within 5 minutes he figured it was a book about Red Riding Hood, but it was different. This was more…erotic. After a while Ciel fell deeper and deeper into the book. Although it was a little disturbing that the wolf was a pedophile it was a good book. It made pedophilia seem….good and wanted.

Ciel glanced up at Sebastian to make sure he was still working, which he was. But he didn't want him to find out what he was reading. No, at all cost Sebastian couldn't know.

Within time, Ciel finished the book and took in all that he read, and just as he shut the book Sebastian stretched.

"Done." Sebastian smiled with victory and looked over at Ciel who shifted his gaze away from him.

"I see you finally finished the book. Was it good?"

Ciel blushed a little hoping that Sebastian wouldn't notice it. "Uh-y yeah! It was uh… good."

"That's good to know." Sebastian said as glancing at a clock that read "5:55".

"I'll be right back I have to put the book away." Ciel said while sliding off the chair and walking back to the place he originally found the book.

Unknowingly the Undertaker snuck up behind him and whispered in his ear. "Did you like it~?"

Ciel jumped. "Where did you come from?"

"My mother's womb…why do you ask?"

Ciel scoffed and quickly shoved the book back "Nevermind… and…it was ok. I told you I could handle it"

The undertaker smiled and laughed. "I can't believe you read it all! You're pretty mature for your age you know that?"

Ciel rolled his eyes and snuck past the Undertaker to go back and join Sebastian

Upon entering the room his stomach growled like a fearsome beast making. He blushed from embarrassment. He didn't eat anything for lunch due to not having any money, that left nothing but the cereal for him to stomach.

"Oh my." Sebastian Chuckled. "It is getting late. Shall we get ready to leave?"

"Sure." Ciel responded nervously.

Just like any other day, Sebastian gathered his stuff and was out the door with Ciel by his side. They then entered the freezing car and were off.

Upon entering the familiar snow covered neighborhood Ciel noticed a bunch of objects lying around by the curb of his aunt's house.

"What's that? Are you throwing all that out?" Sebastian asked as he stopped the car and peered at the furniture outside.

"Oh that...uh…it's nothing to worry about." Ciel responded appropriately, but in fact he had no idea what was outside.

Sebastian smiled "Well, then have a nice weekend."

There it was…that weird feeling inside. The feeling of loneliness. He knew he was alone again this weekend, no doubt his aunt is away working her other part time jobs and looking for even more.

Ciel swallowed and returned the favor while exiting the car. He made sure that Sebastian was around the corner before he let himself panic. Everything was outside. His dresser, his clothes, and even a few of his aunts things were there lying in the snow.

"What the hell happened." He whispered. His heart was starting to beat fast. He ran up to the door and turned the knob, but it didn't open. He even tried to unlock it with his key, but it didn't work. He finally glanced up and saw a letter with the words "FORECLOSURE NOTICE….KEEP OUT" Beneath it was a huge passage, but he didn't read it. His heart started to beat faster….and faster…..and faster.

"No….NO!" Ciel screamed. His aunt lied about being everything being ok…she lied. Ciel pounded on the door and leaned his head against it. That's when he saw a snow covered note beneath him. He leaned down and picked it up and began to read.

"Ciel,

I'm so sorry this happened. I though we had more time. I thought I'd be able to pay off our dept, but I failed. Not only that…I failed to raise you the few years you've been with me. So much has happened to you, and now even more has happened….I'm sorry.

I took some of my things and is staying at an ex coworkers place. Sadly he doesn't have enough room for you. It breaks my heart to write this, but you'll have to find somewhere else to stay. Maybe a friends place? I'm not sure when I'll see you, but I'll be sure to contact you soon enough. I want you to know that I love you like you were my own child.

Love, red"

His heart started to beat faster…and faster…..and FASTER! If she really cared she'd be here. That's when he started to feel sick to his stomach. Ciel leaned over to the side and the spilled out the contents in his stomach. The taste was absolutely disgusting, but all he could do was wipe his mouth."

Ciel began to walk over to his scattered stuff and put a few pairs of clothes in his back pack same with some common necessities like his deodorant and tooth brush.

The only place he could go to is…Alois.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

After who knows how long, Ciel's legs ached with pain. He's probably walked about 8 miles to get to Alois's house, but now, he was finally at its doorsteps. He's been to Alois's house once before, so he never really forgot where it was. It helps that his house is practically a mansion compared to all the others in the neighborhood. Alois's wealth fair is his aunts polar opposite. He's rich… so very rich. His frontyard is like a backyard, and his backyard is like a fricking park with a gazebo and everything.

Ciel took a deep breath and reached up and ringed the doorbell. The inside chimed and with it came a loud squeal proceeded by a lot of thumping. Within a fraction of a second Alois swung the door open.

"CIIEEELLL~! YOU ACTUALLY CAME!"

"Yeah yeah, just get me inside."

"Well, of course! Come in, come in!" Alois pulled Ciel inside and quickly shut the door.

The inside of the house seemed to have been renovated since the last time he came over, but it was still the same. The stairs went up and curved to both sides, and in the middle of the entrance was a chandelier. Two things that never failed to amaze him.

A woman who looked around the age 35 came out of a dining room. She had long blonde hair and had tired, sad face.

"Alois, who's here?" She asked.

Alois rolled his eye and looked at her with a cheery smile. "Just a friend. He's staying over tonight."

The woman tried to smile and nodded. "H-have fun then." She then returned back to whatever she was doing.

"Hmmp…bitch.." Muttered Alois. "Now then! Let's go to my room and have some fun~!" Alois pulled Ciels arm and ran up the stairs and took a left. He passed 3 rooms before turning into his own.

Just like the last time he came over, his room was full of stuffed animals. Not only that, he still had clothes randomly scattered everywhere.

"We're going to have loooots of fun, Ciel!"

Ciel cupped his mouth with his hand as a nauseating feeling crawled up his throat. He was going to throw up…. again. This time no doubt from exhaustion and not eating. He ran straight to the bathroom that's connected to Alois's and threw up in the toilet.

Alois popped his head in through the doorway and commented. "Hey, you better not get any on the seat…I poop in that thing."

"Bluuhgh shut up blughajdghja"

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

The two boys sat on Alois's bed while Ciel ate a sandwich that Alois made him. It was gross, but it was better then nothing.

He took a bite of his sandwich as peanut butter oozed from the side. The current topic Alois was babbling on about was dinosaurs. Before that was shoes then raccoons.

"My personal favorite is the philosoraptor."

"Hey Alois.."

Alois rose from his position on the bed and looked at Ciel. "Hey what?"

Ciel looked down at his backpack that was lying against Alois's bed to avoid eye contact.

"Is it ok if I stay here for a while….some stuff happened at home."

Alois furrowed his eyebrows and stared at Ciel with his "serious face" Which is, well, not that serious.

"Only on one condition."

Ciel lifted an eyebrow in response. Failing his attempt to be serious, Alois grinned ear to ear.

"Tell me all that juicy stuff that happened to you and we have a deal."

Sighing, Ciel turned took one of the last bites of his peanut butter and jelly sandwich. He swallowed and flicked his eyes back to Alois.

"Nothing "juicy" happened. It's just…."

"Go on." Alois eagerly replied while leaning in.

"I, well…we, my aunt and I, don't have a home anymore. It's technically the banks now." Lowering his eyes Ciel added "She lied to me."

A hand landed on his shoulder.

"It's ok. You live here now!" Alois snickered devilishly and added "But I still want to hear more!"

Ciel took the last bite of his sandwich and dusted off his hands.

"There's nothing else."

Alois face planted onto his bed and groaned. "THERE HAS TO BE MORE!"

"Well there isn't." Ciel answered the annoying boy.

"Oh come on! PLEASE!" Alois wailed while looking up at the other boy. "You can't just say nothing happened except for your house business! What about your job? Sebastian?"

"What is your problem? You always ask me about him." Ciel snarled to only get a pout back. Alois sat up and put his arms on Ciel's shoulder to make him turn and face him.

"Trust me, my life is boring. I'm cooped up all day with this stupid hag of a mother. At age 13, almost 14 you got a job from a guy you met at from a library. HOW IS THAT NOT INTERESTING!?"

Alois released his grasp and sighed.

"I'm just secretly hoping you get with this mysterious guy."

Ciel wanted to slap Alois for that, but didn't.

"Look, Alois. That's not going to happen. A: he's a guy, B: He's older then me, so that would be pedophilia and C: I don't like him and he doesn't like me."

Alois crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.

"That's never stopped me, well get rid of the "C" part."

Ciel's jaw slightly dropped. He didn't know if he was shocked or disgusted. Maybe a bit of both.

Alois fell silent acknowledging the fact that Ciel was judging him.

"I've done things….. but that's all in the past." The way Alois glanced at Ciel made Ciel's judgment turn into curiosity.

"What…what did you do?" Ciel wondered aloud.

Alois paused and gathered up his words.

"Let's just say, I'm not as innocent as you'd think. A few years ago I met this guy. He was a one night stand, let alone drunk. Most would say it was rape, but I let it happen. I wanted it. After that…I stopped caring about being that "Good" boy. I couldn't compare to my brother. Dead or alive, so I just did what I want. My mom noticed that and tries to lock me up indoors."

"Wow…Alois, I never knew all this. I'm sorry."

"It's ok!" Alois stuck out his tongue and winked. "I have a key to get out and she doesn't know it."

Ciel rolled his eyes at Alois for ruining the mood.

"And I thought you said your life wasn't interesting."

"Well, it isn't at the moment." Alois responded while leaning against the bed frame.

Ciel sighed as silence fell upon the room. From afar an eerie teddy bear with a missing button eye stared at him making him shift uncomfortably.

"Why does my only friend have to be a weirdo?" He murmured, but Alois didn't notice. And if he did, he just blew it off.

"Hey. How about we watch a movie? We have a TV in the other room and a butt load of dvd's."

Ciel nodded in response. Not necessarily because he's interested in watching a movie, but because he wanted to get out of the room.

"Good." Alois cheered while jumping off his bed. "Follow me."

Ciel did as he said and followed him into a room adjacent to his. With a flick of a light switch, the room lit up showing a black leather couch in front of a large flat screen TV with DVD cases framing it. 3 spot lights in the room shined in different areas, but the lighting gave a certain atmosphere to the room that reminded him of a movie theater. Gosh it's been such a long time since he's seen a movie. The last time was with…his parents. It was for his birthday, which reminded his that it was in 5 days.

"What do you want to watch?" Asked Alois from the other side of the room.

Ciel sighed and sat down on the couch which was considerably comfortable. If he wanted he could fall asleep right now.

"It's not like I know what you have, so how about you choose something."

"Mmmkay!" He then grabbed a dvd and popped it in the dvd player. After turning on the TV some movie ads started to play.

"I'm going to get some blankets so we can get more comfortable." Alois then winked and ran out of the room. Now that Ciel thinks of it, it was chilly in the room.

Within a minute or two Alois staggered into the room with blankets towering over him. He popped his head out from the side and grinned. "Catch!"

Ciel raised an eyebrow. "What do you mea- OOF."

The blankets hit him in the face and a grumpy little voice escaped from underneath it.

"I hate you, Alois!" 

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Authors note: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING THIS. I'm sorry it's been like….a year since I updated this, but I was so busy. Also I wasn't pleased with my writing style so I had to work on it. So hopefully this chapter was more interesting. Please oh please tell me what you think of it so far. I've worked hard on it. I still have plenty to do, but I'm having problem with plot holes (where I'm not sure what to do for a part)

Another thing is…I know a lot of stuff might seem unrealistic, but…it just works Ok?

And please correct me if something makes no sense and/or I misspelled something. I don't have an editor, and because I wrote it, I don't "realize" what I did.


End file.
